Mysterious Play
by LiLUmBrA
Summary: PG13 Later in the story maybe even R! Lily Evans and Narcissa Sin are fifth year Gryffindors, they come across a book and enter a different world where they learn about betrayal, love, deaths, and lots of other things! Sorry I'm no good at summaries!
1. The Legend Begins

Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling's and Yuu Watase the creator of Fushigi Yuugi! Yeah!

Mysterious Play: Chapter 1 "The Legend Begins"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was just an ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Gryffindors common room was a young girl studying away for a big exam.

 'Must study… wake up… big exams…must pass O.W.L- 

The girl slept peacefully on her desk with her fiery auburn hair soaking nicely in her ink well. She was no ordinary girl, she was a witch, but so was everyone else except for the boys who were wizards that went to Hogwarts. The O.W.L.s were coming soon and usually when it came to an exam this girl would flip, she was a little different, more like obsessive when it came to studying. 

 "LILY EVANS!" a tall blonde started walking up to the sleepy girl. 

"Wha…what?" the sleepy girl woke up, and her emerald green eyes came in contact with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Lily, I've been looking all over for you! Come on we need to go to the library and find some books on werewolves!" the tall blonde saw that someone's hair was sitting nicely in her inkwell. "Come on get a move on, unless you would like you hair permanently black!

Lily jumped out of her desk and fell on the floor as her hair flipped in front of her face, she saw what her friend was talking about.

"You are such a cults sometimes, you know that," her blonde friend began laughing.

"That's what I do best, my dear Narcissa!" Lily started grin at her best friend.

Narcissa Sins was Lily Evans best friend, they were both fifth year Gryffindors. They had first met when the first years were in the boats crossing the lake, Lily had fallen in and Narcissa jumped in and saved her, they had been best friends ever since.

"Here I have something that might get rid of that black stain in your hair," with a swish of her wand and an incantation, the stain in Lily's hair was gone.

"Thanks," as Lily was looking at her hair for any more stains.

"No prob. Now lets go to the library," Narcissa started to walk out of the common room.

"Wait up!" as Lily began running after her.

***

"Narcissa! Wait up," Lily said trying to catch up. "Slow down you freaking speed racer!"

Lily still was far behind Narcissa and spotted her going in the back of the library. So, she ran to the back.

"Narcissa!" she yelled.

"SHHH!!!!" Mrs. Swiss the librarian looked very angry. 

"Sorry"

Lily walked to the back very quietly, hoping Mrs. Swiss the librarian wouldn't yell at her.

"Narcissa…I've been calling since we left the-

As she was walking toward Narcissa, Lily had tripped over a fairly large book. Narcissa shook her head and helped her up.

"You really are a cults," she said.

"Shove it. But where did that book come from it just appeared so I would fall on it," Lily looked at the book on the ground and pick it up.

Both girls looked at the book and on the front they read "The Universe of the Four Gods." They both looked at one another as if they knew what the other was thinking. Lily opened the book and read:

 "This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven fighters of Gryffindor and gained omnipotent powers. The book itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will also receive these powers. When the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."

Once Lily was done reading the passage a red light surrounded her and Narcissa. Within a flash they found themselves in a deserted place in the middle of nowhere.

***

"Lily…"Narcissa voice began to tremble. "Where are we?"

"Nari, I have no clue. I wish I could tell you," Lily looked around.

As they were trying to figure out what to do, they saw several figures come up to them.

"Haha… hey Billy look what we have here?" said one of the figures.

It turned out that the figures were men old grubby men.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" Lily asked.

Narcissa crept behind her.

"In the middle of no where," said one

'Of coarse I knew that. Not very bright I see,' she thought to herself.

"If you go down that way you'll be in Scotland," answered another.

The group of men was looking at Lily and Narcissa were evil grins on their faces.

"Well, no my precious, you don't need to worry about that, but you can come with us and make money," one walked by Narcissa and stroke her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Lily slapped the man hand away from her best friends arm.

She then put her hand in her robe to grab her wand. 'Crap… I don't have it!'

The man took his hand back and looked at Lily giving a wider grin. "I like her she's feisty!"

As the man had said that she grabbed Lily. "You'll make me lots of money!"

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Lily!" Narcissa screamed as another man grabbed her.

"Let us go!" both screamed.

As they were yelling and struggling to get free from the grasp of the old men, they felt a gust of wind and found the men that were once holding on to them were on the ground unconscious.

Lily and Narcissa looked up to find a young boy their age standing in front of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'll stop there and hopefully you all like it, if so I'll continue. I love Fushigi Yuugi and thought that it would be KoOL to cross it with Harry Potter. Enjoy! And please REVIEW! Thanx!


	2. Two New Worlds

Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling's and Yuu Watase the creator of Fushigi Yuugi! Yeah!

Mysterious Play: Chapter 2 " Two New Worlds"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily and Narcissa looked up at the boy and saw a lighting blot shaped mark of glowing red on his forehead.

As the boy walked over to them, his mark on his forehead disappeared.

"Thank you so much, we thought they were going to rape us," Lily dusted her robes looking very grateful.

"It was nothing, but since I saved you two, a reward such as money wouldn't hurt," the boy had a smirk on his face as he put one hand out expecting money.

"You can me serious are you?" Narcissa asked looking at the boy in a confused manner.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he ran his hand through his messy black hair as he fixed his glasses, and began walking.

Lily searched in her robes for something to give the boy. 

Narcissa began running after to the boy. "Wait! We have something for you!"

The boy kept walking off, but as Narcissa was running after him a bright red light surrounded her just as she disappeared leaving Lily by herself. 

"Narcissa!" Lily started yelling as her best friend vanished.

***

In the Hogwarts library a bright red light flashed in the back of the library, while Narcissa appeared with the book right next to her.

'What just happened,' she thought to herself.

She opened the book and began to read part of the book:

"The two school girls were surrounded by a group of old thugs, that almost attack them. A young boy saved the girls from the old thugs with a red mark on his forehead. The boy left the girls, as he received no reward with that a red light surrounded one of the girls transporting her back to her world. The other girl that was left behind hitch a right on a carriage going to Scotland…"

Narcissa just sat in the back reading about what was happening to her very best friend.

"Poor Lily," she said while reading about what was happening to her friend. "How do I get back to our world? This book is very strange I got to figure how this book works."

She walked out of the library while sneaking the book under her robes.

***

Just as what Narcissa was reading from the book before, Lily hitch a on a carriage to a town in Scotland. The town looked very old nothing like she had seen before, the place reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure it out.

Once she had made it to the town she began walking around looking for that young boy who had rescued her and Narcissa earlier. Maybe he would know where she had gone.

She ended up down an alley hopefully to find the boy, but instead she found some more thugs.

One of the thugs noticed Lily and told the others as they walked up to her.

"Hmm…this one dresses different, but I like it, it's exotic," said one of the thugs as she began licking his lips.

'Uhh…not again,' she put her hand over her face. 'But what am I going to do, I must protect myself.'

One of the thugs that were talking a while ago came up to Lily and was about to put his hands on her. Till she kicked him in the crotch, the thug fell which gave her a chance to run. 

The other thugs ran after her and caught up, now she was really scared.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' she began yelling at herself and closed her eyes.

Just as the thugs were going to attack her, a gust of wind came around them and Lily heard the thugs screaming.

Lily opened her eyes and saw all the thugs on the floor beaten pretty badly. She looked up to see that the person who saved her was none other than the young boy. His mark on his forehead began to fade away again.

"Have you been following me this whole time," she looked up at him.

"Maybe… I had a feeling you would get yourself in trouble," he said looking at her as if she was his little sister.

"Thank you for saving me again, but I have nothing to give you"

"No, I don't want anything anymore, but what is your name?"

"Lily, what's yours?" 

"My name is Jamison, but you can call me Jaime"

"Umm… you know my friend I was with before, she disappeared and I need to find her, could you help me," she looked up at Jaime hoping she wouldn't be alone on this journey.

"Yeah… I help you, I don't know, but I have this feeling that's telling me to stay with you, as if I was suppose to protect you" he looked up at the sky, "here lets go talk to the king about this, maybe he'll help you find your friend."

"Hopefully"

Jaime lead the way to the king, they were heading toward a small castle, as Lily was walking with her new companion she felt a strong force coming from him.

'Maybe he's a wizard, that explains why he beat all of the thugs so fast," she though to herself as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaime looked at her strangely.

"Well, I was wondering if you were a wizard," she asked hoping he was.

"How did you know? I mean no one should know after all we are in a muggle town," his face went straight and very serious. 

"Well, I just had a feeling about you, beside I'm a witch"

"Ohh….a witch eh?

"Yup… I don't see you with a wand, do you own one?" she said looking to make sure he had one.

"A wand? No I don't need one my magic come natural," he smiled as if it was nothing.

"Wow…that's really cool," she looked amazed by this.

"Cool? What is cool?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Its what we say in our… oh never mind it's not important"

Lily and Jaime chatted some more as they walked to the castle

Once they had gotten to the castle, they saw the gates were open so they walked in to the court part that was just outside from the castle. As they were walking around looking for a way in, some guards had spotted them and began running after them.

"You two! Halt!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yup that was Chapter 2. Hopefully whoever is reading this likes it. Please REVIEW!! Thanx and enjoy!


	3. King Godric

Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling's and Yuu Watase the creator of Fushigi Yuugi! Yeah!

Mysterious Play: Chapter 3 " King Godric"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Halt!" the guards began running after Lily and Jaime.

The guards soon caught up with them and arrested them. They led them to a small dungeon below the castle. The guards threw them in and left Lily and Jaime to sit and rot.

"Why didn't you do anything to the guards? You just let them take us?" Lily tried to stand up.

"Hmm… I wonder why I didn't?" Jaime tried to stand up him self and looked at Lily straight in the eye. "Did you forget that if I was to use my powers on the guards some one would have seen and would know I was a wizard!?

Lily fell back. "But why do you care so much that others will know you are a wizard?"

"I don't know where you're from and everything, but here if you are know as having magical powers, the people here will pretty much burn you alive!"

"But couldn't you use your powers to save you?" Lily looked confused.

"Well, I could but I refuse to hurt any innocent people, and besides I don't want people chasing me down the rest of my left because of what we are."

"Oh…" she tried to understand. "Wait a minute! I have an idea how we can get out of here!"

"What what is it?" he got close to her.

She took out from her robe small pieces of gum.

"What is that?" Jaime looked at her foreign things very strangely.

"Shhh! Just watch," she looked in her cell for the guards. "Hey you guys! You want some gum?"

The guards came over to their cell and looked at Lily.

"What is gum?" one of the guards sounded curious.

She popped the gum in her mouth and began chewing, while blowing a bubble.

The guards seemed to be amazed by this and asked for some. But in order to get some they had to open the cell to and go in to get it.

"Ohh… this is magic like the king!" one of the guards trying to blow a bubble himself.

'Magic like the king?' she thought.

The guards were so into the gum that they had left the cell open and Lily had grabbed Jaime with her out of the cell. They locked the guards into the cell, but they seemed to not notice, enjoying themselves chewing gum. 

***

Lily and Jaime ran back to the front of the castle maybe getting into the castle to meet the king. As they were trying to figure a to get in they spilt up and Lily came a cross a beautiful lady in silk robes sitting by a bench. She walked up to her and saw her long brown silky hair move with the wind.

"Excuse me, but do you know the king by any chance?"

"Actually I do," the women smiled. "What do need from the king?"

"Ohh…it's just that my-

"Lily! The guards got out run!" Jaime ran towards Lily hoping she would move, but didn't.

"Wait this lady knows the king!" Lily ran up to Jaime.

"Do you think they care?!" he pointed to the guards running towards them.

The guards kept on charging at them which led Jaime no choice, but to protect Lily. With that his lighting bolt mark appeared on his forehead once again. 

The lady got very excite by the site of the mark on Jaime's forehead for some reason.

Jaime was about to attack till he heard a man's voice.

"Stop! Do not charge at them! I will take it from here." It was the lady who was talking.

'What the…' Lily was shocked this whole time the beautiful lady was a guy. Just to make sure she ran up to the lady and felt for any signs of breast.

Everyone that was arounf looked at her strangely. The guards bowed to the so-called lady.

"We are sorry my king," with that that they left.

'KING! Thank goodness! I might have a chance to find Narcissa!' she began smiling to herself.

Lily and Jaime had hoped maybe this king would help them.

The king stood up and looked at both of them.

"King sir-

"Please don't call me King, you shall call me Godric." The king sort of looked like a man, but a beautiful man at that.

"Godric, I need help looking for my friend, you see she has disappeared," Lily looked sad at this. "And I need help finding her."

"Oh I see, and where did you say you come from?" Godric looked at her strangely.

"Uhh…umm…not from here exactly," she was scared to tell him, but it seemed as if she could tell him. "Another world."

Godric started to smile.

***

Narcissa was still reading about what was going on with Lily:

"The girl had told King Godric that she came from another world. With that he began to smile, he told the girl if she wanted to find her friend she would had to do something…"

'Do what?' she thought. 

"LILY! I'M HERE! COME BACK!" she started to scream at the book.

***

"LILY! I'M HERE! COME BACK!"

Lily started looking around to see who was yelling her name.

'Narcissa?' she thought.

Godric walked up to Lily.

"So, you come from a another world? What are yours name, may I ask?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Lily and that is Jaime," she pointed to the boy who was looking for money in Godric robes.

Jamie tried to smile and jumped back. "My that's a beautiful robe."

Lily and Godric shook their heads.

"Lily, I must ask you if you need to find your friend, you must become the Priestess of Gryffindor."

"Priestess of Gryffindor?" Lily looked more confused than ever. 'Priestess? What does that have to do with anything?'

"Come with me you two and I will explain everything." Godirc led them in to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mmkk… that's Chapter 3. Just to tell you now this isn't going to be exactly like the Fushigi Yuugi story, I'm changing it a bit (maybe a lil more than a bit) to make sense with my characters. So you Fushigi Yuugi lovers don't slaughter me cuz I love Fushigi Yuugi myself! Well enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanx!


End file.
